vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144051-confused-and-annoyed-at-an-apparent-change-to-starting-areas
Content ---- ---- (S)He's referring to how they changed the starting zone locations so that they pick between what was the Granok, Aurin, Cassian, and Chua starting locations. Personally, the only thing I like out of the changes was the Dominion Arkship story with Jaillyn Sweetspur. The lore on the arkships--the Vigilant Church, the Relic Room, the Rockin' Rowsdower, and the lore behind the races--I don't see why they got rid of that. | |} ---- I'm still not understanding what the issue is...maybe in part cause i roll mostly Doms and i dont remember what the Exile starting area names are. Before they made the change I believe that once you left the Ark and went to Levian Bay (one of the Dom level 3-7 starting areas) you could not go to Crimson Isle lvl 3-7. You could go there but first you had to make your way to Deradune and take the transport ship to Crimson Isle from there. If you went to Crimson Isle instead the only way to get to Levian Bay was to finish Crimson Isle, make your way from Deradune to Lightsreach then take the transport to Levian Bay. I cant remember but I'm almost positive thats how it was set up before. But now on the Ark you can go to Levian Bay and immediately upon arriving the console next to the transport ship can take you to Crimson Isle. If you go to Crimson Isle there is a console next to the mole machine that takes you to Levian Bay. They even moved the consoles on the Arkship closer to each other. They used to be 100meters apart or something like that but now they are right next to each other. | |} ---- Ohh, so you're saying every race used to have its own starter zone? Interesting. That does suck. I guess they wanted people together, to feel like more people are playing? Maybe it was a time issue and they only had time to redo the 4 zones? Hm. | |} ---- no, the mordesh and aurin could be in everstar grove, they just came in at different points. they had slightly different storylines. Same for other races like Chua and Draken, Human and Grannok, etc. It was not a huge difference, but it was there. | |} ---- Ahh now i get it...i notice that the Northern Wastes starting point moved around slightly but i dont pay attention to it too much. BUT Dominion side pairings for Levian Bay and Crimson Isle always got the same stories. Cassian and Mechari got dropped off in the exact same spot on Levian Bay and had to the the exact same quests for Artemis Zin. Chua and Draken got paired up and they got dropped off in the exact same spot in Crimson Isle and had to do quests for Mondo. Northern Wastes Human and Granok got dropped off in the same place and had to do quests for Deadeye. Aurin and Mordesh is actually the only one i dont remember. I rolled a few Aurin and Mordesh a few months back but i wasnt paying too much attention. I may vaguely remember some weirdness with their starting areas. Like I remember doing that Aurin/Mordesh zone and having this "i'm lost feeling" when i was playing on one of my toons. And it was probably cause i did it on an Aurin and then on a Mordesh but it was different so i was a little disoriented. | |} ---- In a sense. The Granok and Exile Humans would start in the Northern Wilds, but they would land in separate areas. Their mission was essentially the same, though: rescue survivors from a previous attempt to land on Nexus while dealing with yeti along the way. The Aurin and Mordesh would start in different areas of Everstar Grove, with the Aurin dealing with rampaging ravenok and saving people that got trapped in bone cages or whatever. The Mordesh, on the other hand, had to deal with a Ravenous problem. It's relatively the same on the Dominion side, too. The Cassians and Mechari would land in separate areas of Levian Bay, but the mission was the same: cull the wildlife while lighting the way onto the next camp. Same with the Draken and Chua landing on separate areas of Crimson Isle, killing off the local scrab and disarming Exile land minds as they advance inward toward the shield generators. Something interesting of note with the Draken and Chua locations is that a journal at the Chua's starting zone denotes their drilling machines--the vehicles the Chua used to get to Crimson Isle--were apparently too big for Draken. The cutscene showed them swimming to their starting area. So yeah, that's another thing they messed up with the lore, if you ask me. Not sure when they put in the choices for whichever starting area you wanted to go to. I know when I started playing, you could choose between the four areas after all your work on the Arkship was done. Edited October 18, 2015 by Remorrhaid | |} ---- Humans were in the crash grannok were in the drop pods, again - slightly different. I remember Draken had to swim to shore because they did not fit the chua craft. Edited October 18, 2015 by RazorrX | |} ---- ---- OK but they still end up in the same area right? and their quests were still the same right? with Mordesh and Aurin how far apart did they used to be? and how different were the stories? A human in a crash and a granok in a drop pod 5 feet away isnt going to disrupt your questing much if you are playing with friends and you all have a mix of races. But if the Mordesh are far apart and their quests are different then i would imagine that might cause some disruption when friends are trying to play together. | |} ---- ---- Yes, beyond that first quest where they start, everything was ultimately the same. The only thing different was how (and where) they started. | |} ---- They were actually pretty close together. You could still group with your friends in a matter of minutes. Again, it was just a minor change with the Mordesh dealing with an outbreak and zombie killing vs Aurin (and anyone else) killing birds and freeing trapped people. Very minor change. So OBVIOUSLY that had to be changed right? RIGHT? Sometimes change is good, sometimes it sucks and sometimes change is just change. | |} ---- ---- So how far apart did the Aurin and Mordesh start in their level 3-7 zone? everybody else is within sight of one another. Whether they swam, drilled, landed or whatever they were within sight of each other. Were Aurin and Mordesh several hundred meters from each other? Now back then...what if a Human or Granok decide on the Arkship that they dont want to go to Northern Wastes and instead go to the other zone? how was the split between the four races handled on Everstar? was it 2 and 2 or 3 and 1? with the Mordesh all by themselves while Human and Granok ended up on the Aurin spot? | |} ---- ---- If anyone were to ask me if that needed to change i would have said yes. IMO you either give that same, EQUAL treatment to everybody or nobody at all. I mean...you dont think its unfair that Aurin get their own 3-7 story, Mordesh get their own 3-7 story while Human+Granok, Chua+Draken, Cassian+Mechari have the same 3-7 storyline that they have to share with their pairing? Edited October 18, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- ---- I've mixed feelings on this. The Vigilant Church came across as evil to the core and corrupt as you can get on the arkship, and then when I got down to the planet there's all these heroic church folk and it was a little baffling at first. On the ship, it was the Vatican under the House of Borgia, and on the planet its the Vatican under Pope Francis (you even do a quest to purge a corrupt member - which in a less violent version was an early theme for Francis). The Relic Room made a LOT of players dislike Artemis Zin. When she shows up in Wildvine though, she was a bit of a fun feature because you realize she's utterly incompetent, vain, and you're carting her around like a fashion model in a war zone... It was comedic rather than annoying. I don't remember the Rowsdower... so have no comment there. In general I think they needed to clean out a lot of the Dominion Arkship stuff because it seems written back at a time when they intended the faction to be like the Star Wars Dark Side... and by the time they got around to writing the planetside quests they took a very different angle of writing them like a hybrid between the Roman and British empires - where every bad deed has a good side and every good deed has a bad side. (This is why I like Dominion - when it has a moral failing its complex, and when it has a moral rising its equally complex. Exile though just does good with a square jaw and evil with a cowboy vs the natives gun - They were so into writing Exile as 'the heroes' that they didn't add complexity to it, and everytime they had to write them as bad, they just had them do bad stuff without deep motives leaving you to wonder WTF your toon just did... comic booky). | |} ---- I dont know why you would get that impression with the Vigilant Church. Did you ever read the dialogue from the virtues when you knelt to them? A few months back someone objected to the idea of "bowing down to their gods" when in fact bowing/kneeling brought up the following dialogue: -Purity, honest intentions guiding a flawlessly honest spirit -Justice, judging fairly and distributing consequences -Knowledge, exploring the depths of reality and collecting its marvels -Courage, the clarity of mind to see past your fear -Devotion, the fusion of your being with a singular purpose -Strength, the force necessary to impose your will How can you call an organization that preached those things as "evil"? The final lady in the BDSM outfit you knelt in front of but she was basically just wishing you a safe journey on Nexus. I dont think there was even any you shall worship this God and only this God, you shall not make false idols or anything like that. Those 6 virtues i listed is all that is shown when you bow in front of their altars. | |} ---- Kids these days only read "next" and "done" buttons mate. :rolleyes: | |} ---- I did not realize I needed your prior approval to dislike something. Where do I acquire the forms and submit them before I make a topic expressing my disappointment in a change in the future? There's a lot better things to change, and they removed the parts of the tutorial that were actually important or worthwhile -- meeting more than a handful of NPCs, actually getting told how paths work, explaining the lore/collectible system (which is a bit different from how many MMOs handle such things), etc. The Arkship for the Dominion was comically evil, yes. Erm... no, everyone used to have about the same amount of difference. The first quest or two was different to one degree or another, the exact start point was different, and that's it. They met up almost immediately and were the same from there on out. If there was a greater degree of difference between Aurin/Mordesh than anyone else, it was trivially so. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, there was that. I personally feel like they took some of the best parts of the starting area out. The path missions was a big loss to me. IF anything they should have beefed those up to explain in detail since now you can choose what starting stage to begin with. | |} ---- The differences for the other pairings must have been pretty trivial cause an Aurin/Mordesh player was the first one to speak up about any change :P | |} ---- Sorry, I should've specified on this, but the Relic Room and the Rockin' Rowsdower are (or were, rather) parts of the Exile Arkship. For the sake of lore, they did the same thing that the Vigilant Church did--introducing you to your faction's preeminent expert on almost everything Nexus-related, the races that make up the faction, stuff like that. As for the Church coming off as evil, you'll have to give me an example, as I'm not seeing how. I've gotten up to level 29 on my Dominion character, and I've seen a handful of infighting and such, but nothing that I don't see as too extreme. Well, apart from before the free-to-play changes when Myrcalus thought he could get the traitor citizens to follow him again... I do like what they've done with that part of the story, though. | |} ---- ---- Not really. Of the various evil things the Dominion does (and there's a fair number, most of them involving Mondo), there's really only one that the church was part of. That's the poisoning of the Pell in Ellevar. And after you kill the corrupt church leader who did that, the higher up church leaders actually praise you for it, saying you enforced the virtue of justice. | |} ----